In most commercial buildings and in some homes there are many offices or work areas which have one or more heavy pieces of furniture which rest directly on the floor without benefit of legs or rollers. For example, bookcases, credenzas, file cabinets, china closets are quite heavy when filled with paper or various objects. The base of these pieces usually has a flat surface which rests on the floor and is supported thereby.
Most offices and work areas, as well as homes, are subjected to regular cleaning for hygienic and/or safety purposes. During some cleanings, liquids are applied and removed from the floor surface. This is true whether the floor is unfinished or covered by tile or covered by wood or covered by carpet. Some of the applied liquid will seep beneath the edges of the bases of the furniture pieces and the floor. Because the bases of these pieces are flat, the residual liquid is trapped under the piece. Exposure of the furniture to the dampness results in stains and/or rust due to the chemical reaction between the furniture, the floor and the liquids.
The result of this seepage is found when the piece is moved. In some instances, the floor covering may be stuck to the furniture so tightly that it separates from the floor. In less severe cases the floor or floor covering may be permanently stained and/or deformed by the furniture.